


Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more

by Isotope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, M/M, angsty kind of, author!zayn, chef!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isotope/pseuds/Isotope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's a chef. Zayn's an author. This is how they get tied up. </p><p>Louis's in love with Liam, Liam's in love with Louis and Harry just really wants them to break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more

**Author's Note:**

> So... I kind of started this really excited and it faded a bit. I still really like it, so I hope you guys do too. 
> 
> I have quoted "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri in the story and the title is lyrics from that song. It's amazing, I love it y'all should really check it out! :)

Niall slid the dish across the mental counter to Danielle who put the finishing garnish on it before passing it onto Harry. He took the dish, walking into the crowded restaurant searching for the table that had ordered the perfectly cooked cod.

 

Back in the kitchen, Niall artfully hip bumped one of the minor cooks, taking a taste of his soup before spitting it on the ground and glaring mercilessly at the person who was cooking it.

 

"There's a recipe for a reason." He muttered before pushing back one of the other kitchen workers to fix the mistake. "Leave the apron with Louis on your way out." He glowered as he started to loudly chop the red pepper and grind the pepper.

 

Louis laughed as he whizzed into the kitchen, taking the knife from Niall before he stabbed a minor helper. Niall went back to where Danielle was finishing up some desserts.

 

“How’s everything back here?”

 

“Wonderful,” She smiled, hip bumping him out of the way, “Now go finish some dish and yell at someone. Go on, be your chef-fy self.”

 

Niall grumbled as he went back to the main kitchen, catching the sliding bowl of beet salad that almost slid off of the mental counter. He added a little garnish before sliding it through to Harry. Harry whisked away the bowl, finding the table quickly and setting it down. He gave them his award-winning smile before scurrying back to the kitchen.

 

Louis smiled before pushing a dish towards Niall who garnished it and pushed it out back to Harry who sighed.

 

“Same routine,” He muttered, rolling his eyes dramatically.

 

“I thought Louis was the drama queen.” Niall laughed before taking a spoon quickly, dodging bodies while tasting the soup, “Better… but not quite.”

 

“Louis, take over.” Niall said, pushing the smaller boy towards the soup and walking over to where another suchef was preparing a dish. He looked at it, inspected it before handing it to Liam who leaned through and gave a kiss on the cheek to Louis. Louis beamed. Harry scowled. Liam quickly walked to the dining room to give the dish to the rightful owner.

 

“Haz,” Niall said warningly to the curly haired boy who looks like he’s going to break the dish. He shakes his curls, gives Niall a fake cheeky smile and leaves to go to the darker room.

 

Niall rounds the counter, shouting orders at the other people in the kitchen, it’s almost time for closing which means the people still in the restaurant will want dessert before they go. He sends a few to the back to Danielle’s dessert station before ordering the rest to start the clean up of the kitchen. He pushes through the doors to the restaurant and makes his way through the crowded table. He nods and smiles at the tables, stopping and chatting with some tables.

 

“Ah, thank you,” He says to one customer who was praising his food. “My lovely co-chef is the one who made you this perfect éclair for dessert.”

 

“It is truly a work of art,” The lady says as she takes a bite.

 

“Indeed!” Niall laughed, “I’ll send her out in a bit to get her share of the praise. Have a lovely evening.”

 

He moves onto the next few tables before heading back into his spotless kitchen. He waits as Harry takes the last remaining desserts before fluttering back to the dessert cart. He gives Danielle a kiss on the cheek before taking a éclair and biting into it.

 

“Delicious,” He murmurs softly, “You have some admirers waiting for you outside.”

 

Danielle smiles at him before wiping her hands with the cloth, then disappearing into the dark restaurant.

 

“It’s almost closing time,” Harry says as he comes into the dessert station, grabbing the bottle of liquor that is carefully hiding behind the secret panel of the kitchen. Niall smiles and waves him off, indicating to take it to Liam who is manning the bar.

 

Niall walks back into the kitchen, noticing everything is clean and clear he waves off his helpers. He can do the last few dishes himself; it’s not that hard. Louis brings in a few, handing them to Niall who places them in the sink and starts washing them.

 

“You know we have a washer, right?” Louis says when he returns with a few more. He hip bumps (yes a lot of that happens in this kitchen) him out of the way before telling him to go out and see his adoring fans. Niall rolls his eyes as he rolls up his sleeves and makes his way out.

 

He weaved his way to the back where the remaining party was. It was a party of 3, one boy and two beautiful girls. Niall slipped behind the partition that separated them from the rest of the restaurant.  

 

“Hello,” He said, beaming at them. The two girls gave him dazzling smiles, one twirling a massive diamond ring on her ring finger. The other had her hand in her hair, twirling the perfect curl around her slender finger as she smiled at Niall, almost like he was what she wanted to eat next.

 

The boy however, was busying typing something out on his phone. The light of the phone shone up on his face. The blonde with the massive ring nudged him. The boy—excuse Niall—the man looked up at Niall and Niall almost fell backwards.

 

Perfect chocolate coloured eyes peering from underneath such thick, black lashes that any celebrity would absolutely die for gazed at him with a thoughtful expression. His cheery red lips parted, smiling at him with a rosy pink tongue sticking out from the corner of his perfectly whitened teeth. He’d seen these girls and this particular man in magazines, for Heavens sake it was Zayn Malik, the accomplished author and his fiancée, Perrie Edwards who was apart of the biggest girl band ever. He knew Jade was her band mate and that they were particularly close, so close that it had people talking. He just did not know that they were coming to his restaurant. Pictures did not give a true representation on how absolutely stunning Zayn Malik was. Or how big that engagement ring that Perrie was sporting was either. But Niall didn’t want to think about that.

 

“I-I had no idea celebrities were visiting my restaurant today,” Niall said breathlessly, looking back at the girls. “I would’ve sent out something extra special.”

 

“Ah, no need to worry,” The blonde said to him in a distinct English accent, “The food was divine! Wasn’t it, Jade?”

 

The brown haired girl looked at him and smiled, nodding her head to what Perrie said.

 

“Thank you, thank you, you both are too kind. Really.” He said, trying to tear his eyes away from Zayn who had turned back to his phone and continued to type. “I, actually have a few minutes, do you?”

 

“For?” Jade asked excitedly.

 

“Ah a little surprise,” Niall smiled at them, “So do you?”

 

“Well, we really must be—”

 

“Of course we do,” It was the first thing that Zayn had said all evening. He looked directed at the blond. “Is the restaurant empty?”

 

“Y-yes,” Niall stuttered out, peering behind the velvet curtain just to be certain, “It is.”

 

Zayn gestured to the girls to get up and the four of them moved from behind the curtain.

 

“If you two are tired, take the car home. I’ll meet you all later, I am intrigued about what this surprise could be.” He said to the two of them. Perrie looked slightly annoyed but Jade smiled politely before hugging Niall and waving to Liam, which took Niall a little of guard. Perrie chastedly kissed Zayn’s cheek before smiling at Niall and walking out of the restaurant.

 

“W-wait here,” Niall said, “I need to prepare it.”

 

“Couldn’t I watch the magic happen?” Zayn asked, smiling at Niall calmly. Niall nodded his head yes before walking towards the bar.

 

“We may have to post-phone our drink to a bit later,” Liam just smiled and Niall said, “And you know Jade?”

 

“Old friends…” He said softly.

 

“How old?” Louis piped up from behind him. Niall saw the fear in Liam’s eyes. Louis got possessive over his things, and he loved Liam more than anything.

 

“Ah…” Liam said, “Perhaps we should talk?”

 

“Yes, yes we should!” Louis squeaked. Harry peered through the doors, eye lighting up with excitement. The couple walked to the backroom and Niall shoved Harry’s head back into the kitchen. Zayn followed him.

 

“Don’t get your hopes up, last time we had to have an ice cream night and I almost bankrupted the restaurant.” Niall said, shaking his head at Harry.

 

“But, but, but, but, this could be it! It could be!” Harry said as he rounded the large metallic table that was Niall’s table. “It could be _it_ for them!”

 

“Harry,” Niall warned, “I don’t know what to tell you… you know, they aren’t really like that.”

 

Harry grumbled something before saying, “What are you making?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Niall said, nodding towards Zayn who’d hoped up onto the counter and was sitting, observing them.

 

“Oh, hello Zayn.” Harry said dully. Niall looked at him with curiosity. He always knew that Harry did not hold much of an opinion for Zayn.

 

“Harry, how are you?” Zayn asked, sounding genuinely curious. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

 

“It has, it has,” He said, sounding dull. He took the apple out of Niall’s hands and started to cut it. Niall heated up the caramel that he’d prepared the day before. “Maybe one day we can go out for coffee?”

 

“Absolutely. You have my number, call me up. I’m free for you whenever.” Zayn said soothingly. Niall raised his eyebrows at Harry but Harry ignored him and continued to cut up the apple.

 

“I, um,” Niall said as he stirred the caramel. “Harry, apple?” Harry handed him the cutting board that was filled with the slivers of the apple.

 

Niall took out a pan, lining it with wax paper so that he wouldn’t have to clean up the pan later. He tipped the pan so that the caramel carefully spilled out onto the wax paper. The thick smell of the caramel filled the air and Harry closed his eyes, content. The thick liquid settled on the paper, it was a beautiful golden. Zayn was in a trace for the first time that night as he reached out and stuck his finger in the corner of the caramel, lapping up the thick substance. He closed his eyes; the caramel was heavenly. It was more that just caramel it was an aroma of smells and the texture of the thick liquid was more that Zayn could handle. He looked back at Niall who was calmly, smiling at himself, placing the apple in the caramel. Zayn watched his nimble fingers work; it was like a pattern. Lay one down, reached for the next, laid another, reached for the next. It was evenly spaced, put perfectly vertically.

 

Niall carefully reached for the steaming pot, pouring more caramel on top of the apple slices, letting the apple be completely soaked, head to toe in the delicious, original caramel sauce that Niall had made. The blond smiled as he watched the steam rise up from the tray.

 

He took out a cutting knife, carefully cutting around the apple slices so the ration was perfect. He picked up the first one and handed it to Zayn.

 

Zayn took the sizzling slice from Niall, carefully placing it on his tongue. His tongue almost exploded from flavor and memories. He remembered the caramel apples he used to get as a child, those were his favorites. He could remember the sugar highs and the laughs. He was transported back to Bradford summers with his family and the local carnival that would happen. Those summers were filled with childhood delight, and love, lots and lots of love. Something that Zayn’s life now lacked.

 

Zayn stared at Niall who was blushing under the white light of the kitchen and the fact that Zayn’s stare was intense. The raven-haired boy took another bite of the apple, closing his chocolate brown eyes and relishing in everything that this treat brought back for him.

 

Niall carefully carved out another apple slice for Harry who greedily gobbled it up. He warily cut out the rest of the apple slices and hand them to the two of the boys. He took a few on the plate, distracted when the other two were eating and went on a search for Louis and Liam.

 

He found them, sitting cross-legged behind the bar, drunk off of vodka or some other strong smelling alcohol. They were giggling and kissing. Niall put the plate down in front of them before retreating back into the kitchen where Harry and Zayn were smiling and eating the last of the caramel with spoons.

 

“E-enjoying it?” He asked, Zayn turned around smiling at him.

 

“I do, very much. You must give me the recipe.”

 

“Ah, Niall doesn’t give anyone recipes.” Harry said, “He won’t even give it to me and we’re childhood friends.”

 

“Oh, maybe I could be a bit persuasive.”  Zayn laughed. His phone beeped and his dazzling smile turned into a frown.

 

“I must be off, Harry call me for that coffee sometime, yes? Niall…” he smiled thoughtfully at the blond, “I’ll be seeing you again. Soon.”

 

And with that he exited the kitchen.

 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW ZAYN FUCKING MALIK?” Niall yelled when he heard the door swing closed.

 

“H-how d-do y-you NOT?” Louis yelled as he walked—no stumbled—into the kitchen, “He prac-practically l-lives h-here.” Louis yelled into Niall’s ear.

 

“What?” Niall’s heart beat faster. “What… what do you mean?”

 

“He’s come into the restaurant at least five times over the past few weeks,” Harry said normally. “Always requests that we don’t tell you he’s here because he doesn’t want special treatment. Today, today he told us that we could tell you.” Harry shrugged.

 

“A-and H-harry!” Liam giggled, “Has beeeeeeeen friends with hiiiiiiiiiiim since like, I dunno, um…. Hi-high sc-school?” Liam hiccupped.

 

“You should never drink, you know?” Harry said, wrenching the bottle out of Liam’s loose grip. He grabbled for it but Harry held it over his head and Liam pouted. “Yeah, I’ve known him since high school and a bit in university. We went to the same one before he become the hot shot that he is today.”

 

“Ah,” Niall said, “And none of you thought to tell me?” He almost yelled at them.

 

“Well,” Harry said, “Liam also knows Jade… care to enlighten me?”

 

“She… was my neighbor in W-w-olverhampton. She was the girl I dated before I knew I was gay.” He burst out into a fit of giggles, “P-poor girl.”

 

“Poor girl indeed.” Niall said as he took Louis’s arm and motioned for Harry to take Liam’s. He glared at Niall’s but hoisted the arm over himself and they carried the two out. Niall stopped to unlock his car, pushing Louis down in the back seat and telling him that if he threw up, that would be the last he’d ever do.

 

+++

 

The next day was Sunday, so Niall let the staff have the day off. He knew it probably wasn’t wise because they did need the income but he was tired and it was _Sunday._ If things went south, he could always ask the bank for a little more money. That wouldn’t hurt him too much, would it?

 

He unlocked the door to the restaurant, entering the dark space. He carefully made his way through and turned on the lights in the kitchen. He pulled out his famous recipe book (all the workers always wondered where Niall kept the book) and started to leaf through the pages. He needed inspiration. Something extravagant for the new week that was complex enough to entice people to walk in but simple enough that he could hand it over to a su-chef or lower.

 

He opened the fridge, riffling through the content before opening the freezer. Frozen Cod almost broke Niall’s toe, it was falling out of the freezer. There was so much of it. Then Niall got an interesting idea.

 

He picked up one of the packets of Cod that had fallen on the floor and took it to the sink. He ran semi-warm water on it so it would defrost. He headed back to the fridge, pulling out three apples.

 

He went over and grabbed a few pots and pans. He took out the sugar and cream, along with a lot, a lot of butter. He poured out some water into a measuring cup before heating up the stove to a high temperature. He put on his gloves that he wears when he’s taking things out of the oven because making caramel was something Niall considered to be very dangerous. He always ended up burning himself in someway or another.

 

Niall beamed. He was in his element. This was his time; this was his moment.

 

He turned off the water and let the fish sit in the sink for a bit before pulling out the pan for that. Then he started on making the caramel, carefully mixing the ingredients together in the burning hot pan. He stood a little bit back from the hot stove so he wouldn’t splash and land with burning caramel on his face.

 

Once the caramel was coming a finish, he moved it onto a less hot panel of the stove. Then he took the fish and started cutting it into thin, long pieces on the cutting board, laying them flat and far from each other. Before the caramel was complete, he turned off the stove, abruptly stopping it from finishing its nice roast. He put the fish on a tray where it would go into the oven; he then sliced up the apple like Harry did the night before and with a pair of tongs carefully placed the apple slices into the half done caramel. He layered them on top of the fish before carefully sliding the trays into the pre-heated oven.

 

He set it for 10 minutes, so that he could turn over the fish and layer the apple on the bottom as well. Then he went to the fridge and took out a small portion of pasta, which he carefully cooked over the stove. Once he was done with that, he flipped over the fish and added no-caramel apple to the bottom of the fish before returning it to the to the oven, base up.

 

Niall prepared a simple, rich creamy tomato sauce and prepared three plates where he layer the fish on one side and added the pasta to the other.  

 

In the group text that the boys had he sent:

 

**Emergency at the restaurant. Come ASAP.**

He opened a bottle of red wine and waited for the three to show up.

 

+++

 

Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn breathlessly entered the restaurant, running ot the kitchen thinking something terrible had happened. Niall was sitting, grinning wildly as he pushed the plates towards them, offering them all forks.

 

“Oh Z-Zayn! I did not, um, know you were showing up…” He trailed off as he saw the raven’s quiff. Zayn smiled and said,

 

“No worries.”

 

“This was your emergency?” Louis scoffed, “Seriously. I thought the place was burning down or something.”

 

“He does this every time he wants us to taste something.”

  
“J-just, eat it! Dammit!” Niall said, fist slamming the table, “I have worked hard.”

 

Liam just shrugged and took a bite of his food. His eyes went wide, grinning at Niall. “It’s… perfection.” He said, gobbling up the rest.

 

“Let’s see,” Louis sniffed. Out of all of them, Louis gave the most honest opinions. Liam usually pandered Niall because he didn’t want the blond to get discouraged. The only time Liam said something bad about his food is when he baked cupcakes and didn’t mix in the egg properly by accident. Liam had food poisoning and was sick for days.

 

Harry took a bite and handed Zayn a new fork so he could try it as well.

 

“This, this is marvelous.” Zayn said, taking another bite. Harry smiled at Niall, mouth full of fish.

 

“I try, I try,” Niall said, trying to be modest. He was blushing and internally squealing that Zayn Malik was testing his food and loving it.

 

“It’s wonderful Niall, really.” Louis said, taking a second bite, “The sauce is utter perfection, as usual. The fish is unique and delicate. The flavor overlaps and makes it the perfect dinner special and comfort food.”

 

“Not easy to make unlike comfort food,” Niall laughed.

 

“It’s really, really amazing.” Harry said, “Are we adding it to the menu?”

 

“Next week’s, um, Chef’s dish.” Niall said, catching Zayn’s eye. He immediately dropped his gaze from the other boy who was staring intently at Niall. Zayn made Niall nervous, in a sort of school-girl way. His face heated up, as bright as one of the EOS lip bams. Louis thought it was adorable and coo’d softly. Niall shot him a dirty look but with his blood-red face, it couldn’t be taken seriously. 

 

He turned to the sink, letting the caramelized utensils soak in the water. They were always a pain to wash; he’d let someone else do it tomorrow. He just hoped by the time he turned around, the blood would’ve cleared from his face and he could look somewhat normal in front of his crush.  

 

“I will definitely make sure to stop by next week.” Zayn smiled.

 

“Oh um,” any blood that had drained from the last blush came rushing back, Niall stuttered, “I c-can make you some, um, now?”

 

“It’s quite alright,” Zayn said, “Tuesday evening, I’ll be in my regular table.” He smiles at the other boys and winks at Niall who almost faints. Liam leaned his shoulder as if to keep him upright and standing. He taps the table as he exits the restaurant.

 

“Oh look at Niall, all blush-y.” Louis giggled.

 

“Shut up,” Niall growled at them, “You’re the one who’s all buddy-buddy with him.”

  
“Does that make you jealous?” Harry laughed, “Oh don’t worry, someone else is the apple of my eye.” He looked over at Louis who shot Niall a look before he shifted over closer to Liam, kissing his cheek and making sure that he did not see the look that Harry threw.

 

“You’re insane,” Niall said, glaring at Harry, “Anyways, let us get out of my kitchen now. After you finish the food.” He looked at each and every one of them before grabbing his coat and making his way out of the restaurant.

 

He made his way out onto the cold, London streets, looking back and forth before running across the street. He made it to the local coffee shop. He opened the door, the little jingle instantly making him feel a bit a better.

 

He ordered his black cup of coffee and sat down at one of their old, vintage tables letting the coffee warm his hands.

 

“Chef, not going to play your guitar for us?” One of the baristas asked him as she walked by.

 

“Not tonight,” Niall smiled weakly at them, “I, um, just finished a lot of cooking today.”

 

“Ah, well, tomorrow perhaps.” She smiled before walking away, hips swaying a little bit. Niall just smiled at the attempt to catch his attention. He was gay; he knew it since he was five.

 

“A guitarist too?” A voice said from another wooden table. Niall looked up from the cup of black coffee. A newspaper lowered and there was Zayn Malik, sitting and grinning like he was the smartest person in the world. Niall almost split the coffee.

 

“Ah, um,” Niall coughed as he picked up his coffee and took a giant sip trying to control his face so that he would not spit out the scalding coffee. “Y-yes,” He said after a few seconds.

“Long time no see,” Zayn joked and he chuckled before getting up and going to the counter, reaching over. His shirt rode up a bit and Niall could see the dip in his back. He broke his eyes away in time for Zayn to turn around and pour something into the cup. He placed it in front of Niall as he sat down in front of the blond, bright red boy.

 

“Milk, it should help.” He smiled, he pushed the cup towards Niall who took a sip. The cool, white liquid flowed into his mouth and instantly took down the heat and the blisters the hot coffee had left. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, “W-what are, um, you still doing here?”

 

“I did not want to leave so soon,” Zayn smiled, “Are you opening for dinner?”

 

“No, not tonight. I gave the day off, it’s Sunday after all.”

 

“You’re a nice boss, I wish you were my boss.”

 

“Oh, um, I’m sure yours is pleasant too.”  
  
Zayn let out a short chorale, “Yes, well, crueler than you’d believe.”

 

“Oh?” Niall raised his eyebrows, “How, um, so?”

 

The other boy just smiled at him, “Ah, that for me to know and you to wonder.”

 

“Ah, um,” Niall stumbled. He felt his face heat up again and he groaned.

 

Zayn shifted forward slightly and said, “You’re adorable when you blush.” His stomach growled and Niall gave him a pained smile.

 

“It’s annoying… I-I can’t do anyth-thing without my f-f-face heating up.” Niall stammered.

 

“Oh?” Zayn grinned, “You seem perfectly fine with other people just…” Niall waited for him to finish his sentence but he didn’t, that perfect smile just stayed. Niall wanted to reach over and kiss that perfect smile away. But he couldn’t. He sat further back into his chair, like somehow it would keep him from lunging at Zayn. Zayn sat there, so picturesque, the blond wondered who sent Fate to tempt him.

 

“Do, um, you want to grab a bite to each? I have, um, prepared some food… at the restaurant. It was for, tomorrow, um, but I can, I can spare it.”

 

“Sure,” Zayn said easily. “Let’s go.” He stood up, offering a hand to the blond. Niall took it and stood up taking his coffee with him.

 

They walked quietly towards the restaurant, keeping their heads low. The paparazzi had been following him a lot recently so they didn’t want to be spotted. He opened the back door to the restaurant, flicking on the lights and gesturing towards the empty tables.

 

“Wait, I’ll go warm up the food.”

 

“Oh, no…” Zayn smiled, taking a hold of his hand, “I’ll come with you. We can eat in the kitchen.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Niall snapped, “We are not hoodlums. Wait here, it’ll take me less than a second.”

  
Zayn held onto his hand till they were stretched to capacity and only then did he let go of the soft hand. He waited at his usual table, not drawing the curtain so that Niall could see where he was.

 

Niall didn’t actually have anything prepared; he just wanted to seem like that so Zayn wouldn’t feel guilty. If the boy would. The Mullingar native thought of the easiest, quickest meal he could make without having any suspicions. Niall smiled. He knew exactly what to make as he went into the kitchen. Quickly, he poured cream into a bowl along with the tomato paste. He gave it a few quick stirs before putting it carefully into the microwave. He warmed it up for a few minutes as he chopped up the salmon and positioned it into the oven to bake. He took out the pasta and boiled it on the stove.

 

Once the microwaved beeped, he took it out and checked the salmon. He removed the pasta from the stove and poured it into two bowls. He dropped the small square salmon and put it into the bowls before pouring out the creamy liquid. He mixed it up quickly before rushing out to the table.

 

He looked around widely for Zayn, when he heard a quiet chuckle.

 

“In the back, love.” Zayn called, waving his hand.

 

Niall walked over with the steaming dishes before dashing back to grab forks. Zayn smiled at the boy fondly as he returned to the table.

 

“This looks amazing,” Zayn sniffed the food and glanced accusingly at Niall, “You did not just warm this up, you made this right now. Thank you.”

 

“Oh, yeah, um,” Niall said, “It doesn’t take much time.”

 

“Thank you,” Zayn said, “Been awhile since someone made a dish solely for me.”

 

“Perrie… she, um, doesn’t cook?”

 

“No, no, no, god no.” Zayn laughed, “No, no, no, no. Set the kitchen on fire the one time she tried.” He shook his head fondly, remembering the memory.  

 

Niall leered internally at that thought. He was already one up on Perrie. Of course, she was marrying him so she was like thousand up on him. But he didn’t want to think about that, he just wanted to think and listen to the sound of Zayn’s laugh. He liked that sound. That was a sound he could get used to hearing every day. His teeth were pearly white and his pink tongue stuck out a little bit. He loved the way his eyes crinkled up a bit and how every three bites, Zayn ran his hand through his perfectly quiff’d hair.

 

“This is delicious,” Zayn said, looking at Niall, “This is seriously the best thing ever I’ve ever eaten. This and the fish.”

 

“You’re honestly too kind,” Niall smiled, face red as he pushed around the pasta in his bowl, “You’re just nice.”

 

“Just tell take a bite and tell me it isn’t good. Because it is. I love it.”

 

Niall took a bit and smiled.

 

“See? It’s fucking delicious.” Zayn said, finishing his bowl of pasta. Niall quickly ate the rest of his before leaning back.

 

“Today has turned out kind of nicely.” Zayn smiled, “I thought it would just be a lonely day at home but…”

 

“You had coffee with Harry, didn’t you?” Niall said trying to keep the bitter out of his voice.

 

“Ah, last minute plan. Just like all of this and it was lovely.” He paused, “I’m glad today turned out like this. You’re cute.”

 

Niall turned bright red, “Thanks… you’re not too bad yourself.” Zayn leaned forward for a second, admiring the blush that spread across his cheeks.

 

“Tell me something,” Zayn leaned forward, “Tell me why you opened this restaurant.”

 

“It was a investment my parents made when I was little. I’ve always loved cooking and the at the restaurant that was here previously, the Head Chef taught me how to cook. Everything else I picked up while I was working in kitchens all around London and Ireland. And then, when he decided to retire, he left it to me so I changed the name and started buying more locally and … this happened.”

 

“Is it your dream?” Zayn asked.

 

“It is now.” Niall said softly, “It’s pretty cool. I’m not complaining.”

  
“What is your dream?”

 

Niall smiled at him, “Ah. It’s _my_ dream. Are you living yours?”

 

“Bits and pieces…” Zayn said. His phone rang and he sighed, “Yeah, bits and pieces.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“What’s your favourite colour?” Zayn asked, taking the conversation in a different direction.

 

“Yellow, like the sun.”

 

“Like your hair?” Zayn asked. He leaned forward, “You dye it don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “It was a dare first. By Louis. The feathered haired boy who works here…”

 

“I know Louis, and Harry wouldn’t shut up about him. I feel like I know Louis a bit too much.” Zayn chuckled.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall said, noticing his stutter as gone. Zayn noticed it as well but he didn’t say anything. “But it looked good so I kept it.”

 

“What’s your natural hair colour?”

 

“Brown. Why are you asking all this?”

 

“I want to know you…” Zayn said.

 

“Then tell me something about you, maybe I want to know you too.” Niall said, leaning back again into his chair. He felt the urge to kiss Zayn. He needed to stop himself.

 

“I’m from Bradford. I love to write. I have a passion for people watching.” Zayn said, “My favourite colour is purple because one day my younger sister asked me. And when I told her I didn’t have one, she said that I _have to have one_ so she decided its purple. Like hers. But now…”

 

“But now…?” Niall prompted.

 

“Now I think it’s blue.” He looked directly into Niall’s eyes and Niall felt a fire rush up from his core and spread around his body. He lowered his head, not being able to take the intense stare that Zayn was giving him. It was almost like he wanted to kiss Niall as much as Niall wanted to kiss him. But he had a fiancée. Niall must’ve been dreaming.

 

“Hello? Oh. All right. I’m coming. See you in thirty.”

 

“You have to go?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Zayn sighed, “The fiancée is getting irritated.” He sighed again before pulling out a pen. He wrote down his number on the napkin and handed it over, “Call me, please? I, um, I really like you.”

 

“S-sure.” Niall said, getting up. Zayn grinned at him before kissing his cheek. He started walking towards the door but he turned around and grabbed Niall. He pressed himself into Niall and before Niall could react he kissed him. On the mouth.

 

He swiped at Niall’s bottom lip. Stunned, Niall opened his mouth slightly and kissed Zayn back. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer towards his own body. His heart was pounding and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Zayn back. Zayn was heating up and he wanted more but he knew he couldn’t. Not now at least. He broke away for a second, leaving a trail of kisses down Niall’s jaw and neck, leaving a bright red love bite on his exposed collar bone. Niall’s eyelids fluttered before he realized what he was doing and pushed him away.

 

“W-what? W-what was th-that?” Niall said, biting his lip.

 

“I like you.” Zayn stated bluntly.

 

“S-so? That doesn’t mean… you’re engaged!” Niall said. “You’re engaged!” He repeated.

 

“It’s complicated.” Zayn sighed, running his hand through his hair again, “Just, trust me okay? Please.”

 

“Zayn…”

 

“Please,” Zayn ran his hand over his cheek, cupping it at the bottom. “Please just trust me.”

 

“O-okay.” Zayn’s eyes lit up, “Okay.” He repeated, kissing his lips lightly before leaving the restaurant.

 

Niall sat down in shock. He shakily took out his phone and dialed Louis. Louis picked up, sounding irritated.

 

“It better not be for another tasting.”

 

“C-can I come over?” Niall chocked out.

 

Louis noticed the uncertainty and panic in Niall’s voice. Never in 15 years of knowing each other did they ever ask if they could come over to one another’s house. They always just…showed up.

 

“Of course, love.” Niall winced as he said ‘love’. “Come over right away.” Louis gave Liam an alarmed look before turning his attention to the dead line.

 

“What’s happening?” He asked Louis.

 

“I don’t… I don’t know he sounded panicked.” Louis said, “I hope it’s nothing serious.”

 

“Me too,” Liam held out his arms and Louis cuddled back into his arms and waited for Niall to ring the doorbell. Liam ran his hands through Louis’s hair, lightly kissing his forehead every few seconds.

 

Niall started pounding on the door the minute he got there. Louis jumped up and let him in. Niall raced inside, slamming the door behind him and staring at both boys.

 

“I—I did something…bad.” He mumbled.

 

“W-what did you do?” Liam asked cautiously.

 

“I k-kissed, Zayn.” He stuttered out.

 

“But-he’s engaged. Why’d—” Liam started but Louis cut him off.

 

“Oh, don’t worry Niall. It’s okay,” Louis said, “It’s okay.” He hugged the other boy, glaring at Liam as he led Niall further into their flat. “Do you want something to eat?”

 

“No, no, no, I just, I just ate.” Niall sighed, head in his hands. “I had dinner with Zayn. I made him salmon and pasta.”

 

“Oh that delicious dish!” Louis said, “I love that. You should put it on the menu for next week too. I heard a reviewer for the ‘Daily Foodie’ might be coming in next week.”

 

“Great, I’ll draw up the menu now.” Niall said dully.

 

“Niall…” Louis sighed, “Niall, it’s okay. It’s just a kiss. Nothing to beat yourself up about.” Niall just shrugged before taking off his jacket. His shirt moved to one side, revealing the bright red bruise on his collarbone. Louis and Liam’s eyes went wide and Louis stuttered,

 

“Un-unless i-it was mo-more?” He asked, pointing at the love bite.

 

Niall rushed to the mirror in a panic and saw the bright red mark. “Oh.” He said, closing his eyes and running his hand over the bruise, remembering how Zayn’s lips and teeth felt on his skin. Utterly sinful.

 

“He left that.” He opened his eyes and stared at them in the mirror reflection. “It was just a kiss and… that.”

 

“No sex?”

 

“No sex.” Niall confirmed. “I tried to push him off me.”

 

“Not soon enough.” Liam coughed and Niall glared at him.

 

“It’s so wrong but it felt…” he looked at Louis instead, “I…”

 

Louis didn’t say anything but he walked over to Niall, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist and he rested his head on his shoulder.

 

He led him into the other room, the blond crawling onto the bed and snuggling beneath the sheets. “What else did Zayn say? About the kiss?” Louis asked as he crawled underneath them and he snuggled up behind Louis. Louis was the big spoon and Niall snuggled backward into Louis’s warm embrace.

 

“He said to trust him. Louis, I swear, he looked at me like… like Liam looks at you.” Niall almost said Harry. Zayn’s eyes were filled with want and Niall desperately wanted to want him back. But as long as he was with Perrie, he was forbidden in Niall’s mind.

 

“Do you?” Louis whispered.

 

“Do I what?”

 

“Trust him.”

 

Niall paused, “I do.”

 

“Will this happen again?”

 

“I don’t, I don’t know.”

“Do you want it too?”

 

“Yes.” Niall said without hesitation. “But it can’t. Because he’s getting married.”

 

“Good, good. So nothing more with you and Zayn.” He kissed his forehead before he closed his eyes.

 

“Nothing more.” Niall whispered closing his eyes.

 

_“Niall,” Zayn whispered, “Niall baby.” Zayn pushed the blond down on the bed. Zayn crawled on top of him and kissed him. His rough lips connected with Niall’s soft ones as his hands roamed up and down the blonds curve. He lifted up his shirt, fingers tracing Niall’s outline of a six-pack._

_“Zayn,” Niall moaned loudly as he attached his lips to his neck, sucking down and leaving a few bruises. Niall’s fingers fumbled with the zipper of Zayn’s jeans. He pulled them down—_

“NIALL!” Louis shook him awake. “NIALLLL!” He said right in the blond’s face. “What, were you thinking?”

 

Niall’s shook his head, trying to wake up. He could still feel Zayn’s lingering touches and—

 

“NIALL!” Louis screamed again and Liam ran into room, alarmed.

 

“W-what?” Niall asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. Louis shoo’d Liam out of the room and looked at the other boy.

 

“You were… moaning in your sleeping,” he said, gesturing to his pants, “And not a name I’d like to actually hear.”

 

“What?” Niall said, already drifting back into Zayn’s touch.

 

“You were moaning Zayn’s name.” Louis said, “I can’t… Why?”

 

“I don’t know, Louis!” He looked at him startled, “You have to keep him away from me. At the restaurant. They’ll be coming back… if I’m left alone or even with people… I can’t, I can’t be tempted. Oh Perrie…”

 

“I will, I promise you I will.” Louis paused, “Now you have to draft the menu.” He stuffed the notebook in the blonde’s hands. He sat down at Louis’s desk, chewing on the back of the pen before writing down a few favorites for the menu.  

 

Louis walked into the kitchen to grab them some food and Liam looked at him.

 

“What’s happening with Niall?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Louis kissed his cheek, “I’ve got this.”

 

“No, Louis, Niall’s my friend too. What’s happening?”

 

Louis fluttered his eyes before saying, “He was moaning about Zayn.”

 

“ _Moaning_?” Liam said, shocked, “Like as in a…”

 

“Yes.” Louis said curtly. “Yes, like that.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Liam ran his hand through his hair. He peered behind Louis and saw Niall coming out of the bedroom. “He can’t break up that engagement. It’s a sin.” Liam said.

 

“I need to go down to the restaurant. Prepare for the dinner,” Niall said.

 

“Who’s covering lunch?” Louis asked.

 

“Danielle.” Niall said, “I should run this by her.”

 

“Oh alright, yes,” Liam said, “Want me to go with you?”

 

“No, no,” Niall said, “I can do this myself.”

 

“I’ll come!” Louis volunteered, “Let’s go.” He linked arms with Niall and dragged him out of the house. When they were on the other side of the door Louis looked at Niall and said, “You’re not going anywhere alone.”

 

“O-okay, y-yeah,” Niall muttered, “True, yes, let’s go.”

 

Niall and Louis walked in silence to the restaurant, which was only a block away. Niall took Louis’s hand for support as he entered the restaurant. Perrie and Jade were sitting at one of the tables, daintily eating their salads. Niall’s face flamed up with shame and he gave them a halfhearted sheepish wave. They beamed at him. Zayn was nowhere to be seen.

 

Niall carefully walked into the kitchen and found Danielle screaming at some kitchen hand.

 

“YOU motherfucking IDIOT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS? RAW CHICKEN. WHO, WHO SERVES RAW CHICKEN?” Danielle screamed. Once she saw Niall, she flicked her wrist at the boy who was staring at the floor. “Fired.” Was the last thing she said to him before walking over to Niall.

 

“You really need to let your staff work at lunch too, I can’t handle this…boys.” She said, her way of an insult. If she called you a man, you knew you were worth something.

 

“I’ll talk to them tonight,” Niall promised, “This is the menu that I’ve prepared for dinner for this week.” He showed her the piece of paper. She sighed and took it.

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s doable.” She sighed, “You’re putting the salmon back on?”

 

“Yeah, I really like making that pasta,” Niall grinned.

 

“Louis!” Danielle smiled as he came into the kitchen. She threw him his white coat, “Want to help? We’ll pay you extra?” Danielle gave him her dazzling smile which would’ve worked if he was straight. Louis humored and nodded.

 

“Chef Niall?” He asked, she handed him his white coat, “Want to stay as well? _We’ll pay you extra._ ” He mocked her and Danielle laughed, smacking Louis’s butt before returning to her soup.

 

+++

 

Dinner arrived faster than normal; all of Niall’s staff came running in to take the place of the lunch staff. They filtered in and out.

 

“Alright,” Niall stood in front of his kitchen, looking at all his staff, “Here is the new menu. You all know the station you’re supposed to be at. Let’s make this the best start of the week.”

 

His staff cheered before running to their stations. Harry came running in with the first order.

 

“Pasta a la Salmon, Grilled Chicken with caramelized apple, and Oyster’s with white wine sauce.”

 

“Easy, easy,” Niall smiled, Harry grabbed him by the arm. “The order-er asked that you make the food.” Niall growled lowly but he started the prep work for the pasta. He shoved aside whoever was working on the stove and quickly boiled the pasta. He took out the salmon and started cutting up the apple.

 

Louis came around and quickly helped Niall with the chicken while he tended to the salmon. “I asked Liam who was at dinner tonight, anyone we know… and a reporter is here.”

  
“A reporter?” Niall said, “Who?” He was about to leave but Louis stopped him.

 

“He’s a food critic. He’s sitting with Zayn. I’ll bring out the other dish with you.” Louis smiled, “Don’t worry, they’ll love the food.”

 

Niall scoffed, “I don’t care about that, the restaurant is doing fine.”

 

Danielle shot him a look from her dessert table and raised an eyebrow. He ignored him, hands shaking as he cut up the salmon into small pieces. Danielle created a beautiful small cake and a cherry tart for their dessert, Chef’s special.

 

Niall plated the food and he handed two plates to Louis. He placed them carefully on the tray as Niall picked up the salmon and headed out of the kitchen door. They walked to the back, Niall pulling the velvet curtain back and giving the table a dazzling smile.

 

“Hello Zayn, nice to see you,” Louis said, slightly pompously. “How is everyone tonight?”

 

“Fantastic,” Perrie answered, her hand was resting on the other mans arm. Zayn grinned at Niall, teeth showing. Niall tried not to look at him.

 

“Back for more?” Niall asked Perrie and she nodded. “Wow, I feel honored. Lunch and Dinner.”

 

“Well, we just _had_ to bring our close, personal friend George Ramoff. He’s a food critic. But I suppose you already knew that.” She laughed, her laugh sounding like diamonds. Niall felt himself well up with guilt.

 

“Yes, yes, it’s an honor to be in your presences.” Niall said, looking at George who laughed warmly.

 

“I believe I should be saying that to you, considering how much praise both Zayn and Perrie have given you. They have showered you with love; it’s rare when they find a restaurant they love so much. So I thought I must, must, must, come see what all the rave is about.” He paused, looking around the crowded room, “Clearly they are not the only ones who think that. Look! Packed to capacity.”

 

“Yes, well, Chef Niall and Chef Danielle are two talented creatures.” Louis said warmly.

 

Niall’s face was beet red. He set down the food as they told him what they wanted. “W-well, bon appetite.” He smiled before slowly backing up.

 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Perrie giggled as she took a bite of her chicken. “Oh this is HEAVENLY.” Niall heard that and laughed before returning to the kitchen.

 

+++

 

At the end of the evening, Niall sighed. He wiped down the stainless steel counter top, he’d let everyone go. His boys and Danielle stayed back, to have a drink. Tonight was crazy. The critic loved the food, saying to watch out for an article that would be coming out next week about the restaurant.

 

“So, you’re telling everyone that the restaurant is good?” Danielle asked as she came in with a rum cake that was mostly rum and just a bit of cake.

 

“Yes, I don’t want to worry people,” Niall sighed, “But the critic said that there will be a good article in the magazine. Everyone reads Food Today. Well, all the right people. We’ll be fine, we still are.”

 

Danielle sighed, “I guess, I mean, we’re not bankrupt… yet.”

 

“We have a good enough amount of money in the safe too. Don’t worry, Danielle. We’re paying our bills on time and hardly using the credit cards. Our food is all-local, we’re okay. We’re okay for now.”

 

“For now,” Danielle said, raising her eyebrow. Niall walked around the counter and hugged her. “Forever.”

 

They walked out to the main room and saw all the friends gathered around. And Zayn.

 

“Zayn?” Danielle asked, “Y-you’re staying?”

 

“Yeah. If you don’t mind… Harry said it wouldn’t be a problem.” He said softly, standing up.

 

“Is it?” Harry asked, worriedly.

 

“No.” Niall said before anyone else could say anything, “It’s not a problem at all.”

 

Zayn smiled warmly at Niall before sitting down again. Niall sat down beside Louis who was two seats away from Zayn. Liam slid the drinks across the table and Niall took the shot quickly.

 

“Another.” He slammed the glass on the table and slid it across to Liam who just laughed as he poured another drink and slid it across the table back to Niall. Zayn watched in curiously. Niall took the shot quickly, sliding the glass again to Liam who seamlessly just kept pouring Niall more drinks.

 

Harry put his feet up, nursing the glass of scotch.

 

“Since when do you drink scotch?” Louis asked.

 

“Since I decided to mature,” Harry said, grinning widely at Louis. There was a hint of malice in his voice. Niall assumed he missed something but he was too buzzed to care right now.

 

“Harry,” Louis said lightly like he was teasing him but everyone at the table felt the tension in the atmosphere. Everyone except Liam.

 

“This is the best wine I’ve had in a long time, your restaurant has everything, doesn’t it?” Zayn said, looking directly at Niall. Louis looked at him and said,

 

“Almost everything.” He glared at Zayn who raised his eyebrows at him before sitting back in his chair. He looked to Liam who topped off the glass. Liam laughed and sat back, watching his friends get wasted.

 

Danielle did a shot with Niall before returning to her beer, laughing at something Harry whispered in her ear. Louis glared at Harry and Liam looked curiously at Louis.

 

“Give me another one,” Niall said to Liam, swaying slightly on in his chair. Louis laughed as Liam passed him another one. Niall drank it and fell off his chair. Louis burst out into laughter and picked the boy up.

 

“I better get him home,” Louis said, “Or at least, back to my place.” He smiled. He walked over to Liam and kissed him, hard. Harry glowered at him. Zayn took the opportunity to run after Niall.

 

“Hey,” He said, Niall opened up the fridge, looking for something to satisfy his growling stomach.

 

“H-HI!” Niall hiccupped, “What’s up?” He laughed, grabbing a hold of Zayn before he fell over.

 

“Are you avoiding me?” Zayn asked, moving close. Niall backed up so he was up against the wall. He leaned over and Niall giggled.

 

“Y-you’re g-g-getting married,” Niall laughed, “I, I can’t be… you’re getting married.”

 

“I am, but you’re… you’re ravishing.” Zayn breathed. He leaned forward, capturing a small kiss. “You’re absolutely ravishing.” His eyes roamed Niall’s body hungrily. He took a step back, “Let’s get you back to Louis. You’re drunk and need to sleep.”

 

Niall just smiled and wavered before slamming the fridge shut. There was a note on it that Zayn took off and put into Niall’s pocket. “Come on,” Zayn led him towards the front room.

 

Louis was standing beside Liam, talking to the group. He smiled when he saw Niall but frowned when Zayn appeared.

 

“He was just hungry,” Zayn said to Louis as he handed over the drunken boy. Niall had started mumbled something. Louis took Niall from Zayn without another word and left the restaurant.

 

“WAIT!” Niall said as they approached the car, “ZAYN! ZAYN!” He screamed at the restaurant wall. Louis sighed.

 

Zayn magically appeared at the back exit, blinking at Niall. “Yes, love?”

 

Niall drunkenly threw himself at Zayn and before Louis could catch him, he’d give him a sloppy kiss on the lips. Zayn laughed, pushing Niall slightly off of him. “You need to get home. We’ll talk in the morning.” He kissed his forehead before handing the blond boy back to Louis.

 

“I likeeeeeee youuuuuuuu,” Niall giggled, “A lotttttttttttt.” Zayn just chuckled.

 

“I like you too.” He whispered before Louis put Niall in the car and started driving. He glared at Zayn as he left the parking lot.

 

+++

 

Niall woke in the morning with a wicked headache.

 

“Why?” He asked Louis as he hung his head. Louis wordlessly passed him a class of water. Liam smiled and said,

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

“Why’d you give me so much to drink?” He groaned at Liam, “This.” He pointed at his head, “Is your fault.”

 

Liam just laughed, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, blame me.”

 

Louis just stared at Niall like he was an idiot.

 

“Danielle called. She wants us at lunch.” Liam said, “So we better get going soon.”

 

“Okay,” Louis said, going into his bedroom and changing his clothes. “Niall. I’m leaving some on the bed for you.” He said coldly as he finished changing. He waited by the door.

 

Niall felt like Louis was being unreasonably cold towards him but he changed into the clothes. He walked to the door, taking a water bottle with him. He started to sip it as Louis drove fast on the road. He hit a speed bump and Liam jumped.

 

“Fuck. Louis.” He muttered, “Hit them a bit softer.”

 

Louis cracked his jaw before he hit the speed bump even harder. “FUCK!” Liam yelled looking at Louis like he was crazy.

 

“Calm your tits Liam. It’s fine.” Louis said back to him. Liam just stared at Louis. What he had done to receive this was beyond both Niall and Liam. He sat back into his chair, holding the handle for support. Niall could see his knuckles turning white and him chewing his bottom lip to shreds while he stayed quiet. Louis hit every bump harder than the last. Niall groaned and fell face first onto the middle seat.

 

“Sit. Up.” Louis growled as he took a sharp left, jostling Niall. Liam bit down on his lip so hard that it started to bleed. But he still did not say anything.

 

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Niall slowly got out of the car. Louis glared at him.

 

“Hurry the fuck up.” He growled before taking off on one heel towards the restaurant. He threw Liam the keys (who fumbled to catch them). Liam waited for Niall to get out fully before locking it up and following behind the Doncaster native.

 

Niall staggered into the restaurant, looking around the busy kitchen for Danielle. She waved him over and he walked over, head hung.

 

“Pretty bad?”

 

“Really bad,” He groaned, “You have no idea how bad.” She just laughed and patted his back before sending him off to finish some dishes.

 

“I, um, may have fired a few people today.” She said, looking innocently down at the carrots she was cutting for the soup.

 

“What?” Niall slammed the chopping knife down on the chicken, cutting it perfectly. Everyone in the kitchen jumped slightly but they quickly picked up their pace. There were now two top chefs in the kitchen, no one could afford making a mistake now.

 

“Yeah,” She sighed, “They were terrible, I’m sorry. I can’t work with incompetence.”

 

Niall just exhaled and nodded. He understood what Danielle was saying. But now they’d have to look for two more hands or get his dinner staff to come in for lunches. He knew some of them could, but the best of the best (Harry, Louis, and Liam) probably couldn’t. Harry was applying for Law school, they’d soon have to find someone to replace him. Louis was starting a teaching gig up in September and Liam was applying for his MBA. They needed more people than they could hire.

 

Niall inhaled quickly as he cut up the chicken, narrowly missing his fingers. He would be no use to anyone without some fingers. He felt his phone buzz but he knew that he could not answer it, Danielle was the head chef for the afternoon, he was nothing more than a subordinate and she was tough. That’s what he liked about her and that’s why he wanted her to be his restaurant partner. She knew how to make cuts, was very good at firing people, and she was an excellent chef. She was also kind and caring when she needed to be. And Niall figured with the way Louis was treating him, he might have to turn to Danielle for moral support. He only wished he knew why Louis was so mad at him.

 

Harry took a few plates from a kitchen hand and winked at Niall on the way out. Niall peered through the sliding doors to see Louis waiting at the bar where Liam was filling the drinks. Louis was tapping his fingers with an annoyed expression and Liam was helplessly staring at him. Niall knew exactly what was happening. Louis and Liam were fighting. Harry was over joyed that his most hated couple might break up, and he was nursing a headache. Oh and to top it all off, Perrie was having lunch with Jade. She was waving around her hand and every time the ring caught the light and shined in Niall’s eyes, he felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

 

He turned away from the door, going deeper inside the kitchen and into the massive fridge at the back to find some more ingredients. He knew he should not be the one feeling like this, after all, Zayn had kissed him. It wasn’t his fault. Not one bit. 

 

Slowly, as he cooked the broth, memories of last night came rushing back to him. Zayn had complimented him, and to compliment him right back, Niall had kissed him. He admitted to the raven-haired boy that he liked him. It wasn’t a lie, but it was certainly something Niall was hoping to avoid. He did not want to get mixed up in the middle of his to-be marriage. He did not want to be the bad guy. But he was. He was head over heels in love with Zayn, had been ever since he appeared on the Ellen show to talk about his book. Niall had rushed out that very day to buy it, reading every word in Zayn’s voice and imaging what that scruff would feel like… in certain places.

 

Now everything he hoped was coming true, but he had to suppress it. Because Niall Horan was not a motherfucking home wrecker, oh no he wasn’t. No matter how bad he wanted it, no matter how nice Zayn’s lips feel or how softly he touches Niall, Niall will not, ever, ever, ever break up this engagement.

Just as Niall thought that, Liam stormed through the kitchen, throwing aside anyone who came near him or was in his path. He threw open the back door and stormed out into the rainy, London weather. What the fuck had he missed while he was in the fucking kitchen?

 

Louis chased after him, tripping on his untied shoes (Liam and Niall always told him that he’d trip one day, looks like today was not Louis’s day) and crashed into the bus boy who was carrying the shiny, washed plates. They fell to the ground, shattering in a million pieces.

  

“What the fuck?” Louis screamed, picking himself up off of the shards of glass. Niall could see little pieces of glass sticking out of Louis’s skin and little scratches on his face. Blood was oozing out. He turned away before he puked. “WHAT THE FUCK?” The whole restaurant could probably hear him. He glared at the busboy like he was going to rip his head off before continuing his running journey after Liam.

 

“LIAM!” He called, “LIAAAAAM!” He yelled.

 

The whole kitchen froze. Danielle inhaled loudly. Harry casually walked into the kitchen, pushing the door aside like it was nothing. He grabbed a broom and started whistling. Danielle exhaled, snapped her fingers at a boy and a girl who ran to chain into a bartenders uniform and a waitresses uniform. She looked at Niall, almost accusingly. He shrugged. But when he made his move to go after him, Danielle’s perfectly manicure (when the fuck did she have the time to do that) hand came out and grabbed his bicep. She pursed her lips together and he walked back to his station, trying to get the whole scene out of his head. 

 

Niall quickly glanced at Harry who was just smiling and cleaning up the glass on the floor. Danielle shot him a warning look like if he dares goes over to talk to Harry, his ass will be grass.

 

Niall worked diligently on the plate of food that was in front of him, he wanted desperately to talk to Harry but he couldn’t. He just needed to talk to Harry.

 

Once their shift was over, it was Niall’s turn. He dialed Liam and Louis’s number a few times but no one picked up. He went up to Harry and said,

  
“What happened between them?”

 

“I don’t know, but they’re fighting. It’s hardcore because Liam was talking very coldly and ignoring Louis. Which was odd because when they came in, Louis seemed to be angry at Liam.”

 

“I think he was more mad at me than at Louis,” Niall said softly, looking down at the soup that he started to prepare for dinner. It was Squash and Crème.

 

“Why was he mad at you?” Harry asked, “What would he be mad at you for?”

 

“Just… things,” Niall said vaguely. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly took it out but it was just Zayn again. He ended the call and it flashed **Zayn (15)**  

Harry sighed, “Come on, tell me.”

 

“I… can’t.” Niall moved away from Harry, just as a handler gave Harry a plate to take outside. He sighed loudly before exiting the kitchen.

 

“Take over,” Niall snapped his fingers at someone in his kitchen. The boy nodded and Niall stepped outside. He took out his phone and it hovered Zayn’s name before he finally pressed down.

 

“Niall,” Zayn said breathlessly. “Niall,” He repeated.

 

“How’d you get my number?” Niall asked curiously. He didn’t remember giving it to Zayn the few times they’d met.

 

“Harry offered it up,” Zayn laughed. “How are you?”

 

“Busy. Things are happening at the restaurant.” Niall smiled, “How are you?”

 

“I miss you,” Zayn sighed.

 

“What?” Niall shook his head, “Zayn, you can’t be saying those things.”

 

“I can.” He insisted, “I do miss you. I’ve been thinking about the day we had the other day… a lot. It was fun.”

 

Niall closed his eyes and kicked the rock, “It was.”

 

“You said it yourself, you like me.”

 

“Yeah, so? Zayn you don’t seem to grasp that you’re ENGAGED!” Niall said exasperatedly.

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Zayn whole heartedly insisted, “I don’t care, I am fascinated by you.”

 

“And what happens when that fascination drips away? This could _hurt_ your career.” Niall said sadly, “I can’t hurt you. I can’t hurt Perrie.”

 

“Oh Perrie doesn’t care.” He said flippantly. “She wouldn’t.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

Zayn sighed and ran one hand through his hair, “I just do. Please, Niall. I _need_ to see you again.”

 

“No, Zayn, we can’t happen. We can’t…” Niall trailed off.

 

“Please,” Zayn begged, “Quickly…” He paused, “Just to say goodbye.”

 

Niall didn’t say anything but then Zayn made a noise, prompting a response, “Alright, alright. I’ll finish at 12 o’clock tonight. Park outside, don’t be seen.”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Zayn was smiling on the other end. His eyes lit up with excitement. He pranced around the kitchen island that was in the middle.

 

Niall sighed and entered the restaurant again. He was feeling a bit nervous, faint almost. He really liked Zayn, he did. He wanted to be with him but … Perrie. Perrie.

 

He started on a new dish, and sent it out with Harry. He kept concentrating on the food and not staring at his watch. Even though he really wanted it to be twelve o’clock fast so he could see Zayn… and end it. He tried to convince himself that that was what was going to happen. But he could feel deep down that it probably wasn’t.

 

Niall sighed as he wiped down the table, he could feel bubbles in his stomach. He felt like he was going to puke but he had nothing to throw up. He was starving but he couldn’t bring himself to eat.

 

He walked outside, looking for a car in the empty street. A black car quickly pulled up to the curve and the passenger side flew open. Niall ducked into the car, almost bumping his head on the low roof.

 

“Hey,” He said softly to the driver.

 

“Hi,” Zayn stared at him, eyes filled with wonder and lust. “How was the restaurant?”

 

“Good, good,” Niall said, “Zayn…”

 

Zayn leaned forward and kissed him. Niall melted forward, leaning over the dashboard and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Zayn pulled Niall closer by the collar, pressing his lips harder into the blond haired boy.

 

They broke apart for air and Niall stared at him. He kissed him again. “Are, are you sure its okay?”

 

“Of course,” Zayn breathed. “Of course.”

 

“Two blocks,” Niall said, butterflies in his stomach, “Hurry.” He closed his eyes and Zayn gunned the engine, taking off down the street and only stopping when Niall told him too.

 

+++

 

Niall opened the door with such force it hit the wall, leaving a dent. Zayn stumbled into the dark room and Niall pushed him up against the wall, fervently kissing him. He saw flashes of Perrie in his mind as he unbuttoned Zayn’s shirt. He threw it on the ground, kissing down his stomach, and stopping right above his belt buckle. He ran his hand teasingly over Zayn’s bulge and the other boy moaned. Niall kissed his way back up to Zayn’s lips and pulled him forward. They backed up until they hit Niall’s bedroom door.

 

Niall opened it while kissing Zayn and fell backwards onto the bed. Zayn pulled off Niall’s shirt and threw it across the room before fumbling with his pants. He unbuckled them, sliding them off of Niall’s skinny legs before palming Niall over the thin fabric. Niall moaned, lying down completely flat on the bed. Zayn ripped them off, looking at Niall’s pale skin in the moonlight.

 

Niall’s head popped up as Zayn’s hands left him. “W-what?” He asked.

 

Zayn leaned down and kissed him passionately, “You’re beautiful.” He ran his hands up and down Niall’s chest before taking his length in his hands and pumping it a few times. He swiped his finger over the top, taking away any pre-cum before leaning down and wrapping his lips around him. Niall bucked his hips up and weaved his hands into Zayn’s perfect quiff, successfully ruining it.

 

“ZAYN!” Niall screamed, arching his back. Zayn hummed around his length, as he felt the other boy twitch in his mouth. He pulled off, eyes dripping with want. Niall reached backwards to the nightstand and pulled out the lube and the condom. He threw it to Zayn who poured it out on his fingers and traced around Niall’s edge. He stretched Niall out quickly, he was a mess underneath Zayn. The raven-haired boy loved it.

 

He lined up his length with Niall’s hole and slowly pushed in. Niall felt uncomfortable so Zayn didn’t move for a few seconds. Niall nodded and Zayn started a fast pace thrust. He gripped the pale boys hips and squeezed tighter every time he rammed into Niall. Niall gripped his sheets and started to meet Zayn half way on his thrusts.

 

“Fuck, Niall, you’re so…” Zayn said, gripping him harder. Niall just moaned, unable to form words. “FUCK.” He felt Niall tighten around him and he knew the other boy was close.

 

Niall started to pump his own length and so both he and Zayn were covered in white. Zayn released into the condom but his thrusts got sloppier as he tried to get them to ride out both their highs. Zayn pulled out and fell down onto the bed beside him. He rolled off the condom and threw it into the bin that was beside the bed.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn said, trying to get his heart to stop beating so fast. But it was nearly impossible when he was beside Niall, even when he was clothed.

 

“Z-Zayn,” Niall said, looking at him. His eyes were filled with tears. “W-what did we just do?”

 

Zayn ran his hand over Niall’s face, watching the moonlight dance on his pale, milky skins. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. He reached over and grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped Niall off before pulling him into his arms. Niall started to sob and Zayn just rubbed his back.

 

“It’s alright, just trust me.”

 

Niall looked at him, “How can you say that?” He said softly, “You just cheated on your fiancée and I just helped.” He let out a bigger sob.

“Hush, darling,” Zayn murmured, “It’s alright, love, it’s alright.” He ran his hands through his hair and let him cry, just muttering soft nothings into Niall’s ear to try and calm him.

 

By early morning the blond had fallen asleep, wound tightly in Zayn’s body. Zayn smiled at him and rested his cheek on the other boy. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

+++

 

When Niall woke up, he woke up to a cold bed. He hung his head in shame of what happened last night. He picked up a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on before shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. His phone showed **(50)** missed calls from Danielle. He was supposed to go in for the lunch shift and it was past 3 o’clock. There was **(5)** from Louis and **(10)** from Harry. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, so he could make himself some breakfast.

 

He rubbed his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he saw. Zayn was standing there, wearing his shirt and a pair of sweats trying to make eggs. There were about a half a dozen shells in the overflowing garbage and burnt eggs as well.

 

“I can’t fucking cook.” Zayn smiled and turned to Niall, “Maybe I should leave that up to you.”

 

Niall smiled at him, “How do you and Perrie survive?”

 

“I can’t speak for her, but I live on take out.”

 

“But look at you!” Niall said, astonished, “You’re like the size of a pencil!”

 

Zayn laughed, “Take out and the gym.” Niall laughed and then paused,

 

“Wait, what do you mean, you can’t speak for her?”

 

Zayn smiled at Niall and turned fully towards him. “Got anything to drink?”

 

“Um, maybe, orange juice.” Niall took out the carton and poured it into two classes. He ignored the buzzing phone and went over to the couch. He patted the seat and said,

 

“Tell me.”

 

Zayn sat down and looked at him. He leaned forward and gave Niall a quick kiss before leaning back.

 

“Perrie and I are friends… best friends,” He explained, “When my book came out, I got a lot of attention and Little Mix was kind of dying down with the attention. I hadn’t come out, I mean, I don’t think my sexual preference is anyone’s business so as far as anyone knows, I’m straight.” He paused and Niall nodded, “Well, her management approached me and asked if we could do this whole ‘rouse’. It would help me sell more books and her stay in the lime light because of the movie premieres and whatnot.” He took a sip, “Anyways, they were right.”

 

“So right when your popular dipped again…” Niall sighed, “You proposed?”

 

“Yeah, I proposed.” Zayn smirked, “Perrie went ballistic, she loved the idea. But then, we couldn’t figure out if we actually had to get married or not.” He sighed, “Still trying to figure it out. We live in the same house, true, but we keep our distance. We’re like two roommates rather than fiancée.”

 

“Is she seeing anyone?”

 

“Oh, lots of people,” Zayn laughed, “I hear them sneak out in the morning. Girls,  and boys, galore. I don’t blame her.”

 

“So am I just another one of your…” Niall’s face turned bright red.

 

“No,” Zayn said, leaning forward. He reached out and touched his face, cupping his cheek. “You’re my first since the long term relationship I had a while ago.”

 

“Harry?” Niall asked, his name randomly popping out of his mouth. His face turned beat red. Zayn laughed.

 

“Actually, yeah.”

 

“WHAT?” Niall said, eyes almost popping out of his head. “No way…wow.”

 

Zayn just laughed, “But that ship sailed a long time ago. I feel something towards you. I can’t explain it.” He looked at him, staring right at his blue eyes.

 

“How long have you been coming to my restaurant?” Niall asked, “And don’t lie, I know you’ve been coming for some time, I just don’t know how long.”

 

“5 months,” Zayn smiled at him, “Four times a week for dinner with Perrie and Jade.” Zayn rubbed his chin, “I’m pretty sure that Jade’s snuck out of the house a few times…”

 

Niall laughed, cupping the juice and taking a sip. “Wow,” Niall said, “Why?”

 

“Well,” Zayn said, “I started a new book and its about a restaurant…and Harry invited me to observe yours. I saw you a few times in passing, when you’d come out to greet the guests.”

 

“And so you were the one who told me that I couldn’t go behind my own velvet curtain?” Niall laughed, “I always wanted to curse the people who did that.”

  
“Well, go on,” Zayn laughed, “Take your shot.”

 

“You motherfucking asshole,” Niall laughed. Someone pounded on the door, startling both of them. Niall walked over carefully to the door before opening it.

 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” Louis screamed as he entered the apartment. He saw Zayn standing there and he turned at Niall with fire in his eyes. “WHAT? YOU COMPLETE AND TOTAL ASSHOLE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT. GET OUT! YOU COMPLETE AND TOTAL FUCKTARD.” Louis screeched at the raven-haired boy who looked alarmed. Niall’s mouth was wide open and he had tears in his eyes again.   

 

“STOP YELLING AT HIM LOUIS!” Zayn screamed at Louis, walking over to Niall and holding him. He kissed the top of his head, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“N-no,” Niall said to him, “Go, let me deal with Louis. I’ll explain everything.” Zayn looked at him,

 

“No, he’s so unstable…”

 

“It’s alright.” He kissed him and pushed him out of the door.

 

“Louis, calm down okay. Their marriage, it’s a sham. There isn’t one, he’s gay and Perrie fucks everything that moves.”

 

“He told you that?” Louis said, “And you believe him? Can you really? He probably just wanted to get into your pants.”

 

“Louis.” Niall said, “What do you want?”

 

Louis threw himself down on the couch, “He broke up with me.”

 

“Liam? What?” Niall sat down on the couch, “What happened?”

 

“I, um,” Louis said, “May have cheated on him a few years ago.”

 

“How many?” Niall said, looking at him seriously. “How many years ago?”

 

“Last year…”

 

“Last year was like 15 days ago.” Niall muttered, “Louis… you come in here and yell at me about cheating and you cheat on Liam?”

 

“I know, I know, I just didn’t want it to happen to anyone else. I was living in fear, FEAR that this secret would come out and that this would happen. It was stupid, stupid, stupid mistake.”

 

Niall sat down and looked at Louis. “Louis… who was it?”

 

“Some random guy at the bar I went to awhile ago. Liam and I were fighting about something and I don’t know… it happened.”

 

“How many times?”

 

“Three. Then I ended it once we stopped fighting and randomly out of the blue he contacted me and unfortunately, Liam saw it. By accident.”

 

“That’s why he ran out of the restaurant?”

 

“Yeah, he had my phone and it buzz, he unlocked it and saw that.” Louis said softly. “Niall what do I do?”

 

“Nothing,” Niall sighed, “Absolutely nothing. There is nothing you can do.” 

“I can’t do that? How am I supposed to go to work? I can’t see Liam. I love him.” He pulled out a little velvet box and handed it to him, “Just keep it. Will you?”

 

Niall took the box and sighed, “Louis…”

 

Louis bit his lip, “I just can’t have it with me. It’s like a burning hole in my pocket.” Louis got up; hanging his head, “Just make sure Zayn deservers you. I don’t want you to get hurt too.”

 

“Louis…” Niall grabbed his arm and said, “Stay here a few nights, alright?”

 

Louis just nodded and fell into Niall, tears running down his face. Niall stood there and held him, his heart aching for Louis. “I’ll call Danielle, we’re both not going into work.”

 

He called up Danielle who started screaming at him about the restaurant.

 

“Danielle, Danielle, Danielle,” Niall tried to coax, “Please, just listen. Louis, um,”

 

“ **I know.** ” Danielle said, “I know what happened, Liam told me everything.” Niall sighed, “He’s not coming into work, you’re not coming into work and Louis’s not coming into work. How the hell am I supposed to run this?”

 

“Call the lunch people back? Pay them extra?” He offered up weakly.

 

“Can we afford that?” She asked sharply.

 

“Yeah…” Niall said, running his hands through his hair, “Or close up for tonight?”

 

“I might just do that,” Danielle sighed, “Look, get your friend all in order okay? Because tonight is the only night we’re closing shop.” She paused, “Oh and Perrie asked for your number, I gave it to her.”

 

“Alright,” Niall said softly, “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“For lunch,” She said strictly, “And dinner.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Don’t forget.”

 

“I won’t.” He hung up and turned back to Louis who was moping in the kitchen. He picked up a take out menu and waved it at Niall.

 

“Will you shoot me if I order comfort food?”

 

“Chinese? Hell yes. Order it up,” Niall smiled. “Order a lot so we don’t have to cook tomorrow night either.”

 

He felt his phone buzz and he looked at it.

 

**Can I come over? – Perrie**

**Louis’s here, is that okay? – Niall**

**Perfectly fine. What’s your address? – Perrie**

Niall quickly typed out his address before sending a quick message to Zayn.

 

**Perrie wants to see me. – Niall**

**Oh? Did she say why? – Z**

Niall smiled, he liked how he signed his texts off with Z.

 

**No, but I’m about to find out. – Niall**

**Alright, love. Call me after? Or I can come over… - Z**

**Louis’s here… -- Niall**

**That won’t be a problem. Unless… – Z**

**Come over after, I’ll—she’s here. – Niall**

The doorbell rung and Louis peered out of the kitchen. “I hadn’t even order yet.”

 

“It’s Perrie, be cool.” Niall said to Louis who nodded and tried dialing the Chinese place.

He opened the door and let her inside. Louis ran off into the bedroom but Niall knew that his ear would be pressed up against the door.

 

“Lovely place you have, it’s quiet charming,” Perrie smiled, “I just thought a Chef would have a bigger kitchen.”

 

“I know, but all the money goes towards the restaurant…” Niall just trailed off, “Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Oh no, no,” Perrie waved her hand. Niall could smell the nail polish. “That’s fine, I won’t be long. I have a dinner.”

 

Niall nodded and gestured for her to sit. She smiled before sitting down across from him. “So, I assume Zayn told you… what he and I are?”

 

“He did.” Niall squeaked.

 

Perrie smiled, rearranging her rings on her fingers in a nervous manner, “And…? Are we bad people for doing this all for publicity?”

 

Niall just let out an uneasy laugh, “I can’t really say… I’m not in the business.”

 

Perrie just smiled, “Anyways, I just came over to tell you that, well more to ask you… you’ll stay beside Zayn, no matter what happens right?”

 

“Yes.” Niall said. A beat passed, and he gulped, “Yes, of course.”

 

A rush of relief flew over Perrie’s face, “Thank God. I will always stand behind him, he is my best friend and has done more for me than anyone came imagine. He agreed to this whole circus.” She paused, “And I just want to know that he’s found someone good, someone pure. I just…” She smiled, not finishing her sentence.

 

“You just…” Niall prompted.

 

“Zayn,” She hesitated, “Gets infatuated with people. He saw a glimpse of you one night—the first night—and since then almost every day we were back. He watched you weave in between the tables; he used you as his muse for his upcoming poetry book. He wrote poems about your eyes and your skin… poems that made me weep for days…” She laughed, “He fell for you hard, I just want to know you’re not going to leave him hanging off of the climb he so eagerly jumped off of.”

 

Niall bit his lip, “I was his muse?” His voice cracked.

 

“Yeah,” Perrie smiled, “You inspired more writing and art than anyone in the history of the world!” She laughed, “Seriously. One day, ask him about it. He’ll get all shy and blushy but it’s totally worth it.”

 

Niall opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He felt all fluttery and jittery. He was Zayn’s muse, Zayn’s! The most beautiful person in the world, a fallen angel (according to Niall and Louis) used _him_ HIM NIALL as his _muse._  

 

Perrie laughed again, at Niall’s shocked state. “Oh sweetie,” She touched his cheek, “I’d love to have you over for dinner one day, get to know you better.” She stood up, clutching her purse and sparkles dancing in her eyes, “Zayn and I are ending our relationship tomorrow in the public eye. I’ve told him to keep you away for bit so that the media and the fans don’t hurt you too much. Your family knows your gay right?”

 

Niall laughed, “Yeah, yeah, they know. Everyone who is important to me knows.”

 

“Good,” She grinned at him, “I wouldn’t want there to be any shocks or family drama. These paps can get pretty damn nasty.”

 

Niall nodded, “You two were in a pretty convincing relationship, though.”

 

Perrie nodded sadly, “Sometimes I wish I could’ve just told all the speculating fans right away what was happening… but I really do love music and if I could make it without doing shit like this, I would. Because really, I only live for the music.”

 

She walked over to the door, “It was nice meeting you, Niall.” Her hand gripped the door.

 

“It was nice meeting you too,” Niall smiled, “Perrie?” He asked, she looked at him curiously, “Was Zayn ever infatuated with Harry?” She let out a small sigh.

 

“Not in the way he was with you. Harry may have gotten a few poems here and there… but they weren’t good for each other. Harry belong more with Louis than he does with Zayn.” 

“You know about that?” Niall asked praying Louis didn’t hear.

 

“Yeah, even after he and Zayn ended it, right after we ‘struck’ up our relationship, Harry and I have coffee. Every Tuesday.” She smiled, “He thinks… oh, just ask Zayn what he thinks of you.”

 

Niall nodded and Perrie turned the handle, “Perrie?”

 

She raised a delicate eyebrow, and he said, “Is… Jade… she’s your girlfriend right?”

 

Perrie bit her lip and nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“Zayn said you have lots of fun,” Niall said cheekily, “Boys and girls galore!”

 

Perrie giggled, “Oh it’s so like him to say that. He wouldn’t tell you right away that I am not straight. I’m more of love-whoever-whatever-doesn’t-matter type person. I just LOVE. You know?” She said.

 

“Yeah,” Niall smiled. The doorbell rang and Perrie opened it, taking the bill and quickly handing over the cash before Louis had even gotten to the living room. “Perrie, you can’t possibly pay for it…” Niall said trying to hand her the money from Louis.  

 

“Yes I can,” She smiled, touching his cheek, “I am Perrie Edwards, I can do whatever I want!” And with that she walked out of the house. The boy gave him the food before disappearing.

 

He turned to Louis who gave him a weak smile.

 

+++

 

The restaurant was busy the next day, Liam was running up and down the bar avoiding Louis who was skirting around the tables and trying ever excuse to talk to Liam. Harry was on cloud nine; he had told Niall that he was waiting in the wings for Louis. Niall told him to stop being so insensitive; Liam was his friend too. The curly haired boy just sighed before taking the plate from him and walking away.

 

Niall tried to talk to Liam too but he couldn’t get a hold of the boy. He was too good at slipping out of Niall’s reach.

 

Zayn had called a few times, not asking why Perrie had shown up (the blond assumed that Perrie had told him), just making sure that he was okay. They were going public soon with their breakup and Zayn just wanted to make sure that Niall was okay.

 

“I’m fine,” Niall told him when he pulled back the velvet curtain. Perrie and Zayn smiled at him as he set down their dishes, “Honestly, you two don’t have to worry so much.”

 

“I just don’t want to add to the drama,” Zayn said, taking his hand in his, “I know your friends are fighting and…” He trailed his arm up and Niall giggled. Zayn smiled at him, Niall all but melting in front of him.

 

Perrie let out a cough but Zayn did not take his eyes off of Niall. “Enjoy your meal…” He said but Zayn did not let him go. Niall leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he got pulled from his grasp. Danielle had come out of the kitchen in search of the blond, no surprise where she found him and yanked him away.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming back,” Niall said. Danielle smiled at the passing tables as she yanked him back and threw him into the kitchen.

 

“Good.”

 

When they were cleaning up, Niall went to the back and opened the vault. He put Louis’s velvet box in the box and locked it. He felt a little pin in his heart.

 

+++

 

Niall heard knocking on his door at midnight the following night. He groggily got out of bed and opened the door. Zayn was standing there, bags in hand, tears in his eyes. He wiped his eyes before throwing himself at Niall, kissing him with lust and want.

 

“Z-Zayn… what’s happening…” Niall said when he finally broke away.

 

“It’s over, it’s over, Perrie and I,” Zayn laughed, “We’re through! The media ate up the whole speech, I left in tears and the paparazzi got all the shots. They think I’m spending the nights at my friend’s.”

 

“Friend’s?” Niall said, feeling a little wounded.

 

“Niall…” Zayn said, kissing him again, “Just for a little while, I promise. Since I’m no longer with Perrie I’ll probably no longer be in the limelight. So, it won’t be long.”

 

“O-okay,” Niall said, closing the door and pushing him towards the bedroom, giggling the whole time.

 

+++

 

Zayn stared at Niall’s sleeping face. He ran his fingers lightly along his face and down his jaw line. “Perfection…” He admired each one of Niall’s eyelashes and thought about how picturesque he looked when he was underneath him, fluttering eyes, rich, deep voice loudly demanding more. Every twist in the sheets of pure agony before he was given the pleasure. The sounds he made, the movements, the way his pale skin complemented Zayn’s tan and coloured skin (because of the tattoos), he loved every second of it.

 

He loved how Niall’s blue eyes met his chocolate ones and how Niall’s fingers were intertwined with his.  He thought fondly about how they fell back, hearts racing a million miles per minute and how there was nothing stopping them down. They were untouchable. He felt safe when he was all wrapped up with the pale boy and he could get used to this. Yeah, he really could.

 

+++

 

Zayn dropped Niall off in the afternoon, when the restaurant was on its two hour break. For the past week, the paps had been following them but today there wasn’t one in sight. So he took the plunge, got out of the car and kissed him. He didn’t care if the world say, he loved this boy and he wanted everyone to know it.

 

Niall smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired boy. Danielle hollered his name so he reluctantly pulled away and waved as he ran up the steps to the restaurant.

 

Zayn grinned and waved back, his silent promise to be there tonight for dinner, like always. Except this time, he’d be dining alone.

 

This was a click. Then another. Then another. The man in the bush smiled to him, thinking about the next big headline.

 

+++

 

Niall woke up in the morning to a cold, empty bed. He wrapped his naked body in the sheets and walked out of the room going into the kitchen to start breakfast. There, Zayn was sitting typing something angrily out on his phone. He looked up and Niall could see the daggers in his eyes and the anger radiating off of him.

 

Niall is suddenly scared, he can feel his body shaking and that wasn’t because the cold air was hitting his bare skin.

 

“W-what’s wrong?” Niall asked. Zayn’s face soften and he reached out his arms. Niall fell into them and he held the blond. He instantly felt better but that did not clear the dread in his stomach.

 

“Someone photographed us kissing and now it’s all over. It’s not a bad thing, but the responses have been… everyone’s thinking that I cheated on her. I can’t get a hold of her, she and the girls are on a retreat… It’s just really bad.”

 

“People are getting mad at you?” Niall said, “B-but you did not cheat on her! Who cares if you move on faster than her…” Niall was confused and scared.

 

“I know, I know, baby, I’m so sorry.” Zayn said, “I am so, so sorry.”

 

“I’m not going into work today, we’ll just spend the day at home and together.” Niall said, texting Danielle that he wasn’t coming in. He dropped the bed sheet and Zayn laughed. “Time for breakfast!”

 

Zayn walked up behind him and picked him up setting him down on the counter.

 

“Mhm,” He smirked at him, kissing his neck.

 

Niall laughed, kissing the top of his head, “I like this idea better.”

 

+++

 

The paps started hounding their apartment, Niall had to sneak out back ways, his neighbors were helpful and kept the cameras away. Perrie came back and stated that they did not break up because of cheating on EITHER side. They just weren’t in love anymore, they were just friends.

 

It didn’t calm the media. Niall was getting hate mail from like, thirteen-year-old years and Zayn was getting frustrated because people did not accept him for who he was. And, his book of poetry got pushed back a few months.

 

Niall kept the mood light always and Zayn appreciated that. He kept writing in his little black book while the blond was at work, wishing that he could be there sitting behind that velvet cloth. He glanced outside and saw the flashing lights, getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

 

“HEY FAG COME ON OUT!” One of them yelled. Zayn lost it at that. He ran outside, grabbing the man by the collar and punching him. Other’s started joining in and Zayn got knocked out. A neighbor called 911 and got Zayn medical help.

 

+++

 

“WHAT?” Niall yelled into the phone. He raced out of the restaurant, letting Louis take over. Maybe Liam would at least say two words to him.

 

Niall rushed over to the hospital and Perrie met him at the front.

 

“Motherfucking paps. I’m going to kick their ass.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll help.” Niall was fuming. He raced over and pulled back the medical cloth. Zayn was lying there with bruises on his face. “Oh baby…” He said softly, caressing the side of his face that wasn’t bruises too badly. “Oh baby.” He murmured as he pressed his lips against Zayn’s chapped ones.

 

“Hey…” Zayn said softly. Niall started to cry. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m okay, I’m okay.”

 

“Are you?” Niall said, “Oh this is all my fault… if I had just shut it down from the beginning then you two would still be together…”

 

“No,” Perrie said from behind him, “We were always friends. We still are, Niall. I’m really happy you’re with him. I’m happy to have you as part of our family.” Niall burst out into tears again and Perrie just ran her hands through his hair.

 

Zayn held Niall’s hand and tugged it, indicating for another kiss. The pale boy kissed him lightly before peppering kisses along his bruises.

 

“Everything will be alright.”

 

+++

 

A few days after Zayn got out of the hospital, Niall asked him.

 

“Can I see the poems?”

 

“Huh?” Zayn lifted his groggy head from the pillow. His hair was all messed up and it made Niall giggle. He knew one leg over Zayn and straddled him. He leaned down and kissed him before pulling himself up again.

 

“Perrie told me, I was your muse.” He giggled.

 

“Oh,” He laughed, pouting at Niall, eyes begging for another kiss. Niall leaned down and gave him one. “Sure.” He reached over and pulled out a little black book.

 

 _How cliché_ Niall thought but he took tattered book anyways. He flipped it open to one page and read the poem.

 

_Blue_

_Unflawed, warm,_

_It haunts me in my dreams._

_It hurts my soul_

_It craves my attention._

_Little flecks of white_

_Like the snow_

_Falls around the black._

Niall stared at him.

 

“It’s a rough draft.”

 

“My eyes?”

 

“Always, your eyes.” Zayn reached up, staring at him like he was the only person in the world. He ran his fingers lightly down the side of Niall’s face.

 

“You walked in my dreams then, and now you walk in my reality and in my dreams.”

 

Niall giggled, “You’re so cheesy.”

 

“Well you know what they say…” Zayn smirked, “‘If a writer falls in love with you, you can never die.’”

“So I’m immortal?” Niall laughed, leaning down and kissing his nose and his cheeks.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well,” He fell over on his side and Zayn turned is face towards him. Niall’s cheeks flamed up; they always did when Zayn stared at him so passionately. “I wouldn’t want to live forever if I can’t live with you.”

 

+++

 

Thing were going well, they thought they were on top of the world again. But they weren’t and it was only a matter of time before something bad would happen again.

 

Louis pounded on the door before remembering he had a key to the apartment. He unlocked it and walked right in. He walked into the bedroom before hollering at the sight of Niall’s naked body half covered by the sheet and Zayn’s arms wrapped around him.

 

“WAKE UP! Niall, I need the box back!”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Liam came over last night, we talked it over. He said that he got over it, that he missed me, that he loves me and I, I really need to get that ring on his finger. It’s long over due. He loves me, he’s loved me this whole time. He said that it felt wrong when I wasn’t there. It did, it did feel wrong when he wasn’t with me. I just need the ring; I won’t hurt him again. He’s mine, he’s mine.” Louis smiled at Niall not taking a breath.

 

“Louis!” Niall put on a pair of pants before dashing out and hugging him. “I left the ring in the restaurant vault so it would be safe. Let’s drive over there right now and get it.”  

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Zayn walked out of the bedroom, he had a bed sheet wrapped around his waist. He kissed Niall and Louis smiled. “Come back to me quickly.”

 

Niall laughed, kissing him once more, “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you more.”

 

“OKAY LET’S GO!” Louis dragged him out of the door and they ran down to the car.

 

His phone rang and Louis put it on speaker. “Hey Dani, what’s up?”

 

“Um, are you coming to the restaurant today?” She asked, sounding a bit shifty.

 

“Yeah, we’re on our way now… is something wrong?”

 

“Oh no, no, no, don’t come. Don’t, I seriously don’t need your help.” She was stuttering. “Like, relax. RELAX at home.”

 

“No there’s something I need to grab,” Niall laughed, “Danielle,” He got serious, “Are you okay?”

 

“Ye-yeah, I’m f-fine,” She murmured, “Just don’t come.”

 

“Too late, I’m turning in.” Niall said, “Seriously, Danielle wants wr—” As he turned the corner, he saw the restaurant.

 

The windows were broken; there was spray paint almost everywhere with bad, bad, words.

 

Danielle was standing outside with the police and she came running towards him. “Niall…”

 

“Danielle, I’m so, so sorry,” Niall said, holding onto her as the tears flowed from his eyes, “This is all my fault, I can’t believe this.”

 

There were bricks lying all around the base of the story and shattered glass.

 

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Danielle held him and rubbed his back. “We can rebuild, there is some insurance payments… it’s all good.” She gave him a weak smile, “It’ll be alright.”

 

“Danielle… it’s all my fault.” Niall wailed and Louis took off inside of the restaurant, ignoring everyone who was trying to stop him. “What’s it like inside?”

 

Danielle didn’t answer. “Didn’t the alarm sound?”

 

“We don’t have one… remember?” Danielle laughed weakly, “We thought ‘who’d break into our restaurant?’”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Niall laughed through her tears. “How is it inside?”

 

“Just go,” Danielle pushed him towards the entrance, “You’ll see it eventually.”

 

Niall pushed through the police and opened the door.

 

Inside was a complete ruin. The furniture was smashed, glass everywhere from plates and windows. There were painting lying tattered on the ground, it was a complete ruin. Someone was really angry towards him.

 

“N-Niall?” Louis called from the kitchen, “Where is the ring?”

 

“Oh fuck!” Niall said, “The safe, the safe, is it there?”

 

“It’s dented, but it’s there. What’s the code?”

 

Niall walked over the broken rubble and towards the half hanging door. He pushed it open, dirt sticking to his hand and he walked inside. He pressed a few of the buttons and handed Louis the ring.

 

“I am sorry,” Louis said, hugging him, “This was your little place.”

 

“This is where my dreams came true. All of them.” Niall swallowed the lump in his throat. Louis patted his back.

 

“And we’ll rebuild it.”

 

“Go on and propose.” Niall pushed him.

 

“No,” Louis said, putting the box in his pocket. “Another time.” He patted his back again and hugged him once more before they walked out of the kitchen.

 

“C-Can I just have a few moments?” Niall asked him, “Alone? To say goodbye?”

 

“Of course, but it’s not goodbye. It’s…” Louis turned towards the door and left.

 

Niall looking around at the tattered walls and let the tears fall. This was his entire fault. He ruined the ‘perfect’ couple and now his dream; his beautiful, beautiful dream was torn and tattered.

 

Zayn pushed open the door and he looked at Niall. He walked over and held the boy in his arms.

 

“I am so sorry, I did this to you, I did this.” Zayn said, pressing his face into Niall’s hair, “I am so sorry, if I knew this was going to happen—”

 

Niall cut him off with a kiss. But that still didn’t make him feel better. The tears kept coming and Zayn held him up so he wouldn’t fall to the ground.

 

“Niall…” Zayn murmured.

 

“No,” Niall said firmly. “Just.” He closed his eyes and buried his face into Zayn’s chest, hoping that he would feel like it was worth it.

 

Instead, he felt nothing. Just empty.

 

Niall was nothing without his restaurant. And Zayn was nothing without his Niall.

 

“As crazy as this seems, darling, I feel like I have loved you for a thousand years… and I’ll love you for a thousand more.” Zayn murmured softly.

 

“Now you’re just quoting some song lyrics at me.” Niall said coldly.

 

“But it’s true.”

 

“Time has brought your heart to me, and I’ll help you. This isn’t the end.” 

“But it is.”

 

“No.”

 

“It is, Zayn. It’s over.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any thoughts, feel free to leave them here! I welcome all sorts of comments :)


End file.
